Lost on the Trail of Love
by Sutefani-chan
Summary: Having fun at the Festival of Fools, Monsieur Albert de Morcerf fell in love with a mysterious mademoiselle. After knowing about her, he will do anything to have her in the name of love...
1. Okay, so this time it's real

JUST DROPPED BY TO SAY HI! : For all you readers out there, I have something to say to you: BONJOUR! No it's not what you think. I'm not French, I don't live in France and I'm not born in that country. Anyway, this story is about our dear viscount Albert de Morcerf or at least that's what they call him (remember, his real father is Edmond Dantes, try understanding the story and you'll know what I mean) finally falls in love. Not with Eugenie Danglars. Not with any kind of girl but someone that made his heart and mind bothered, even when he sleeps. This is just the beginning.(remember, this is just fictional. Other characters that I used here especially places, I made them all up)  
  
P.s. I know this is kinda mushy, so please bear with me-t.y.  
An afternoon in Rome, the luminous rays of the sun start to fade as the king of the day bids farewell and sets at the west. The little rascals of Rome wave their filthy hands, offering a salute to that glorious light which gave them the opportunity to come out and play in the little streets of their beloved city. Men and women of fifty heaved a sigh, giving thanks that the day is finally over, giving them the opportunity to rest and relax from a day's work. But the joy doesn't end there yet. Something that will make the hounds cry and the youth shout for joy. Something that will be the most memorable moment of one of the monsieurs staying in this historical city.  
It wasn't until the Festival of Fools that two young hearts were about to meet. Monsieur Albert de Morcerf was indeed all set up. His jester costume was perfect, complete with a mask and that dashing smile. His friends were already in their carriage, waiting for him.  
"Albert! Hurry up or we'll miss the ladies!"  
" Comin'," was the young man's reply.  
They passed carriages filled with people already on their costumes and it was indeed a colorful event. They were having fun and were not mistaken for numerous ladies have come and it was a beautiful sight.  
"This should not be called the Festival of Fools but 'Flirt Fest'!" said Monsieur Herrera for ladies were indeed flirting with young men including them. But something caught Albert's eye. It was a masked lady of about nineteen, dressed as a gypsy with shiny brownish black hair that shines in the moonlight. Albert was so curious that he followed the mademoiselle when she trailed off. It became obvious when the mademoiselle, noticing that Albert's following her, decided to play with him in this game of flirtation. The young lady went by the fountain and still Albert followed. He sat beside her but the girl stood up and intentionally dropped her handkerchief. When Albert picked it up, the young lady took off her mask and it revealed a young, beautiful face. This excited Albert more. He followed the mademoiselle and found her sitting on a bench, seeing her masked again. Albert went to the bench and sat beside her. Then he gave the handkerchief, which the lady intentionally dropped. After that, without thinking, he took off his mask, which the lady did also. All of a sudden, Albert's heart beat faster. He had never felt this way before before anyone he knew and when the lady saw his face, she blushed. Then the lady bent over which Albert mistook for a kiss but instead placed a rose in his buttonhole. Then, she stood up again and while waving her handkerchief to Albert, said "Merci" and went off.  
"Ah, there you are, my good friend!" said one of his colleagues, "we thought you were lost!"  
" In fact I was!" said Albert dreamily, "on the trail of love."  
  
MAIKLING PASABI LANG: Ahem! First and foremost, I would like to tell you that I have no idea why I made this fanfic. I myself, the author of this story states that this is pathetic. PATHETIC! PA-THE-TIC! So, as an aspiring writer, hehehehe, I'm open to all criticisms that you would like to address to me. Please feel free to write a review about this fanfic, which will help me improve my writing skills and maybe my writing style. Thank you!  
  
From the Sentimental Butterfly 


	2. The Quest for the mysterious mademoisell...

A Notice to be noticed: This time, our young viscount sets to find the mysterious mademoiselle who had made him step into an illusion, as though in a trance. And um. In this fanfic, Eugenie actually falls for Albert or is she? (Wait for the upcoming chapters and you'll see) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Dumas' characters, only the mademoiselle, and Albert's friends. Also, I don't own other places mentioned here except the Palacio de Eva & St. Cecilia's Square.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A whirly illusion. somewhat in a trance  
  
A cloudy vision of a festival.a fair A Mademoiselle in gypsy flair With the fragrance of her hair The sensation has made the people dance I ran, following the trail she left But failed. Falling.falling.so deeply. in the depth of the ground Slowly.falling.  
  
Monsieur de Morcerf woke up the next morning, finding himself on the edge of the bed. His dream was too good to be true. He dreamt that he was in a festival, having fun and that he met a mysterious mademoiselle and that he was destined to find her. "Wake up, Albert, it's true. You did met a mysterious mademoiselle!" he said to himself. Albert hurriedly took a bath, brushed his teeth and joined his amigos for breakfast. "So, Albert, about last night when you said 'I was lost on the trail of love,' what was that all about?" " Yeah, Albert, do tell us!" And so, Albert told them all about last night and that he dreamt about the lady too. "And after that she just said 'Merci' and went off!" "But you said 'she blushed'" " Yes, in fact I did." "So, is our young viscount in love?" "I don't know I'm confused." "Then find her!" "How?" "Well, maybe when you see her again! Tell her your name and ask for her name too." "Listen, there's a fair today and today's the last day of the festival, maybe she'll come." "Right, then you can start a conversation with her, you know, her address, her hobbies or anything!" "We'll be right behind you!" "Listening?" "No, my dear friend, I mean we'll help you." "Ugh! Thanks a lot!" snickered Albert sarcastically. "Anytime, my friend!" they all said in unison.  
  
It was a gloomy afternoon for there were no parades until the struck of five. Three hours before the fair in St. Cecilia's Square, time seems to pass by so slow. Albert was pacing to and fro in the salon, he seemed too nervous about the fair. Actually, he's nervous about meeting the mademoiselle. He had practiced every gesture and every line that he's going to say to her (he even tried practicing in front of the mirror) Two hours left.one hour. " Albert, are you ready?" asked Monsieur de Boullion. "Almost." "Oh, don't be so nervous, amigo, it's all in the mind." " I wish," thought Albert.  
  
The fair was as extraordinary as last night. Banners and showers of confetti were everywhere. Booth stands for souvenirs were placed on every corner of the quadrangle. People were dressed in various costumes and a band played music and the food was great. It was indeed an event where everyone is meant to be joyful. "So, have you seen her?" asked Monsieur de Boullion. " Not yet, I'm afraid she cannot but she has too!" " Oh, once he was only a friend, then a viscount, now a lover! What else will come?" " A hopelessly romantic," said Albert in a bored voice. Albert tried to be jolly but his anxiety kept him bothered. He looked everywhere but the mademoiselle was nowhere of sight.  
Suddenly, a lavender handkerchief was tossed in his face. He recognized it-----it was the handkerchief of the lady! He looked up at the direction towards him but she wasn't there. On his left, on his right, she wasn't there at all! All of a sudden, someone tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, she kissed him! "Alas! Mademoi---Eugenie Danglars?!" cried Albert with astonishment. "That's right my dear fiancé'," said Eugenie, " who else will do such a thing like that?" He was only having fun yet how fast of him to forget! Eugenie Danglars is Albert de Morcerf's fiancée back in France. Their parents arranged an engagement but only Albert's mother objected. However, she was helpless. Eugenie like him while Albert on the other hand doesn't have any feelings for her. " Who were you looking for, Albert?" asked the girl. " Uh, no one actually." "But it looks like you were." Albert, who doesn't want to hurt her feelings for it will be ungentlemanly of him, decided to keep it a secret. " Well, you should go now." "Why?" " M-my friends and I are having a reunion," he lied. " But I want to spend some time with you!" Albert looked at the handkerchief. He has to think of some way to find the mademoiselle without Eugenie noticing. Besides, it's the mademoiselle he love not Eugenie. "Really, Eugenie, you have to go." "May I ask why are you so insistent of not having me as your company?" "There are some circumstances that you must understand, Eugenie." "And may I know what are those circumstances?"  
  
"Ah! There you are my friend! Good evening to you, Mademoiselle Danglars," said the ever-polite Monsieur Herrera. "Good evening to you too, Monsieur Herrera." "Albert, where have you been? We've been waiting for you by the booth stand." Albert signaled Louise that Mademoiselle Danglars was the cause. "Oh," mouthed Louise Herrera. "Well then, what are we waiting for Louise? It's not good to keep them waiting especially in our reunion." "Oh, right, tonight's our reunion," said Monsieur Herrera with a wink. "See there, 'my darling'? That's one of the circumstances why I can't stay. Well, goodbye now," and Albert left Eugenie with a chuckle. "Oh, you're so rude," said Louise when they were out of earshot, "her parents will later on despise you if you keep on doing that." "On the contrary, my friend, I will do anything to displease them and I will do anything to break off our engagement." They arrived at the booth stand then later on went to their room in the Palacio de Eva that has a balcony, which reveals the whole quadrangle. "Such a pity Eugenie can't spend the last day of the festival with her fiancé," teased de Boullion to Albert. "How did you---?" "We saw you with her, Albert. I thought you don't like her?" "That's true. Besides, she's the one following me. I really hate it when my father's wishes happens to be against mine." Albert went to the balcony. The evening breeze refreshed his face and his mind. It was perfect to relax until. "She's here!" cried Albert. "Eh-what?" "The mademoiselle, she's here!" "Then go get her, lover boy!" Albert hurriedly went downstairs that in his hurry, he accidentally bumped into Eugenie Danglars. "You again?!" "What do you mean 'I again'?" "You're following me, aren't you?" "No, but it so happened that I just checked a room here for the night and my friends are now waiting for me. By the way, why are you in such a hurry?" "I'm looking for someone," said Albert absent-mindedly. Upon hearing this, Eugenie went upstairs, her nose in the air. Albert had no time to waste. He went to the bench where he gave the handkerchief to the lady. But she wasn't there. He looked everywhere but there was no sight of the maiden. He went to the bench again and in there, placed himself in deep thought. "Pardonne moi, monsieur, but I'm afraid that handkerchief you're holding is mine." Albert looked up. It was a masked lady in a Spanish costume. "Is this yours, mademoiselle? Oh, forgive me, I thought it was somebody else's." "You may keep it, after all, this hanky is the cause why that rose's still on your buttonhole." Then the lady unmasked herself.  
Albert stood up. The lady in the Spanish costume happened to be the mysterious mademoiselle. He had never seen such beautiful face before like the mademoiselle and was almost speechless by it. "Oh, mademoiselle," whimpered Albert and motioned her to sit down and the young lady obeyed. "Excuzemoi, monsieur, but I would like to know why you were following me the night before, what was that all about?" "I was dazed with curiosity of knowing who is that mysterious yet beautiful mademoiselle is." The young lady blushed. "But didn't you noticed that you just made me play in the 'game of flirtation' of yours, monsieur?" "I didn't know it was a game of flirtation, mademoiselle." "Well, it turned out, didn't it?" asked the girl, "perhaps, it wouldn't be impolite of me to know who you are." "Not at all, my dear mademoiselle," said Albert willingly, "I'm Viscount Albert de Morcerf, son of Count de Morcerf and Countess de Morcerf, thank you." " What a noble name." "Merci, mademoiselle. Perhaps, this Mademoiselle would like to dance? The music just started and it would be a great honor for me to have you as my partner." Before the young lady could answer, Albert took her by the hand and led her to the center. "This is called the 'Dance of the Fools'!" shouted Albert for his voice couldn't be heard because of the music. "You made this up, didn't you?" "I love inventing things," said Albert sarcastically. Dancing Albert's "Dance of the Fools" was fun and at the same time tiring and exhausting that Monsieur Albert and the mademoiselle stopped for a while to rest. "That was fun, wasn't it?" said the mademoiselle. "Oui, mademoiselle, oui. So how about doing it again?" "Forgive me, monsieur, but I can barely stand again." "Since we're sitting on the bench again, can you tell me about your life?" "My life, monsieur?" "Please mademoiselle. I would like to learn about you." "Well, I'm the daughter of Baron Douglas de Affariere and his wife, Baroness Anne de Affariere. My father died and to tell you the truth, I don't know the cause. Some say he was assassinated, some say he just disappeared but I don't believe in such gossips. Whenever I would ask the Baroness about my father, she would change the topic or say she's not feeling so well. I guess she's just sentimental over my father's death. 'A year after, my mother married an earl. His name is Earl Franci Cavianni. He's not that thoughtful like my father but he made me travel around the world and took me shopping in Italy, also in England. They have a son named Andre', my stepbrother. I don't really know if my mother love the earl because it looked like she was forced to marry him." "And how about your achievements?" "I've just finished college that's why I'm celebrating. Well, it was fine meeting you, monsieur." "Call me Albert." " I better go now, Albert. We're the only ones left here now." "WAIT, mademoiselle. Where shall I find you or write to you?" GONG! The clock had just struck twelve. People have already deserted the quadrangle and a hired crew was cleaning the area. The mademoiselle gave Albert her address and were about to leave when Albert stopped her. Suddenly, Albert's eyes met with the mademoiselle's. There was this tickling sensation, which Albert felt when he was staring at the lady's eyes and he knew nothing more. "Really, monsieur, I have to go. Let's not waste time." Having said this the mademoiselle turned around and was about a few inches away from Albert when. "Wait, mademoiselle! I still haven't got your name!" The mademoiselle turned around, saying the name I know that Albert's going to cherish forever. "Stephanie," said the girl in her sweetest tone, ' Stephanie de Affariere.  
  
MAIKLING PASABI LANG: YEOW! I just want to thank RHAPSODY IN BLUE for reading and reviewing my fanfic. I also would like to thank fluffychans for inspiring me to post my work. SO, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It would really help me a lot! CIAO! 


	3. The Beginning of an Unlikely Story

OKAY! OKAY! So now I'm really, really, really sorry if I update my chapters long enough for you to wait, you can't blame me.THERE'S SOOOOOO MUCH SCHOOLWORK TO DO!!!!!!!!!! Besides being the class' vice prez..hehehehehe. Anywayz, in this chappie you will be learning more about our dear old Stephanie de Affariere's personal life and you will meet my very own Carmelle Selfini and her relation to one of Albert's dearest friends. CIAO!  
  
CHAPTER 3 OF LOST ON THE TRAIL OF LOVE by Sentimental Butterfly  
  
Let us leave Albert, dazed by love and left him open-mouthed and go to the sweet mademoiselle who Albert was bragging about. Yes, Mademoiselle Stephanie de Affariere, daughter of Baron Douglas de Affariere and Baroness Anne de Affariere, thank you very much. The girl was sitting on her rocking chair near the balcony, wondering whether the scene that had happened last night was true or not.  
"Good morning, Stephanie. What brings you to wake up so early today?" asked her ever-loyal amiga, Mademoiselle Carmelle Selfini.  
"Nothing so important, my dear Carmelle."  
"Stephanie, you know you always confide your secrets to moi."  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
"I'm eager to listen."  
"Okay," and Stephanie told Carmelle about everything last night.  
"It's true, Stephanie. I saw you two last night."  
"I thought it was a dream."  
"So, do you love him?"  
"So, did you find a date?" said Stephanie, suddenly changing the topic.  
"Oui, mademoiselle. His name is Monsieur Franz de Boullion. I met him last night. Such a gentleman."  
"And when are you planning to meet him again?"  
"We've planned to meet this noon. We're having lunch and he's going to introduce me to his colleagues. Do you want to come with me?"  
"No, Carmelle. I have to go to the cathedral but thanks anyway."  
And Stephanie went to her dressing room to change.  
  
**  
Having arrived at the cathedral, Mademoiselle de Affariere went inside and found it lavishly furnished. The ceiling was filled with paintings of famous painters from Italy and France. The carpet from the doorway leading to the altar was magnificent. Images of the saints and the Blessed Mother were very beautiful. Stephanie went to the pew near the image of the Blessed Mother to pray. It so happened that she wasn't alone in that pew. Someone she didn't expected to be here, today at the same place, at the same time.  
"I wasn't expecting you to be here, Mademoiselle de Affariere."  
Stephanie turned around. It was a young lad of nineteen. Quite a gentleman but nevertheless, handsome.  
"And I wasn't expecting you to be here too, Monsieur de Morcerf. What brings you here today?"  
"I was praying to the Blessed Mother to guide me and I asked for the Lord's protection for my trip back to France."  
"So soon?"  
"Oui, mademoiselle. I have to."  
"When are you planning to go back?"  
"Tomorrow morning, as soon as possible. How about you, what brings you here?"  
"I've prayed to the Blessed Mother. It's quite confidential."  
Saying this, Stephanie stood up but Albert stopped her again and asked,  
"Would you like me to walk you to your carriage?"  
Stephanie nodded and they walked together hand in hand out of the cathedral.  
They stopped near the flower booth that fills the area with the fragrance of the flowers. Albert bought a rose and was wondering whether he'll tell Stephanie about something that Albert's trying to reveal to her deep in his heart.  
"Um, Stephanie?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering, well, perhaps you would like to accept my invitation of taking you out for lunch and for the rest of the afternoon?"  
"Well, I don't know, Albert."  
"It would be a pleasure if you would accept it."  
"Are you flirting with me or is this some kind of a joke?"  
"None of the above, mademoiselle."  
"So what are you trying to show?"  
"Mademoiselle, I don't have any cruel intentions on you."  
"I understand."  
"So, do you accept it?"  
"Well, alright, I'll accept it. I think no harm will be done if I'll go with you."  
"No harm, my lady, no harm."  
Stephanie nodded, showing her approval. Albert took her by the hand, showing his gratitude to her that expresses deep happiness that Stephanie even he, can't tell.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, okay okay! Sue me now! I know that this chapter is too short, so I promise I'll make it up to you, okish? Okish. So, please kill me now or anything. I just want to hear from you. so, what do you say about my chappie? Hmmm. 


	4. This time, it's tragicLAME!

HEY!!!!!!!!!!: Elo! I'm back and I promised you that I'm going to update my chapters faster, eh. So, in this chapter, there are quite shocking secrets to be revealed and you have to hold your breath for the next chappie for it will be more shocking and tragic than this chappie here.hehehehehehe.here it goes.. (also, let me warn you that this chappie is kinda cheesy!!!)  
  
CHAPTER 4 OF LOST ON THE TRAIL OF LOVE by Sentimental Butterfly  
  
Of course, we haven't forgotten dear Mademoiselle Carmelle Selfini, the best friend of one of our heroines, Mademoiselle Stephanie de Affariere, that she went to the hotel, to the room of Monsieur Franz de Boullion who happened to be Albert de Morcerf's friend. Carmelle Selfini tidied herself, from her hat, to her dress and finally knocked at the door. Someone opened it and that someone was a servant boy.  
"May I help you?" asked the servant.  
"I've come to see Monsieur de Boullion."  
"Name, please."  
"Mademoiselle Carmelle Selfini."  
"This way, mademoiselle," and the servant boy led her towards the salon.  
"It would be better if the mademoiselle would wait for the monsieur here in the salon, thank you. I must leave you now," and the servant boy left.  
Carmelle glance around. Luxurious furnitures of his showed the elegance of the room. It was obvious that Monsieur de Boullion is an elegant and a well-respected man.  
"Ah, Mademoiselle Selfini, bonjour," said de Boullion, coming out from a room.  
"The pleasure to meet you, Monsieur de Boullion."  
"Are you here for our appointment? It seems to me you're just in time."  
"Forgive me, Franz, but yesterday you've just told me that you're going to introduce me to your colleagues, am I not mistaken?"  
"No, mademoiselle, you're correct. I was just playing to take that stiffness of yours," chuckled Franz.  
"Uh! The same old Franz I knew."  
Suddenly, Franz's mannerism from being confident to the ladies changed. His cheerful face turned pale. He seemed too nervous and marched towards Carmelle.  
"Has anybody know about our relationship?"  
"No one. Not even my best friend."  
Franz seemed to recover after Carmelle saying this.  
"Good."  
After a while, Franz's friends arrived at the salon and de Boullion introduced them to Carmelle.  
"And last but not the least, Viscount Sean de Morseú," and Franz bowed to the mademoiselle.  
"Bravo!" exclaimed Carmelle, clapping her hands.  
"It's a shame Albert can't meet Mademoiselle Selfini, maybe it's because he was blinded by that mysterious mademoiselle and trotted off, wandering around to find her."  
"I beg you pardon? Who?"  
"Albert, Albert de Morcerf. Why? Do you know him?"  
"Uh, I don't know him."  
All of a sudden, Carmelle turned pale, her eyes widened and her lips trembling of anxiety or maybe, fear. Franz immediately noticed it.  
"Shall we go now?"  
"Uh, I suppose so."  
After saying au revoir to Franz's friends and when they were already in their carriage, Franz turned to her and asked, "Are you alright, my darling? You seem pale."  
"No, Franz. I'm fine," Carmelle lied and turning to the window, heaved a sigh.  
  
**  
Lunch was great for de Affariere and de Morcerf. They ate at Café de Amour and it was indeed delectable. Albert paid all the expenses ans Stephanie was even surprised by it. After that, they toured Rome's finest sites: plantations, orchidariums, café's, parks and ruins. Stephanie, especially Albert, was very, very, very happy. As they were walking under a promenade of cherry blossom trees, Albert picked a rose and placed it on Stephanie's ear.  
"You're beautiful," whispered Albert.  
Stephanie blushed and was trying to hide it but Albert saw it. He led her under a cherry blossom tree and there they sat comfortably.  
"You're beautiful," said Albert once more.  
Stephanie blushed again and changed the topic.  
"You know it's really nice here. I think we should visit here more often."  
"Yeah."  
"And it's really beautiful too."  
"So are you."  
Mademoiselle de Affariere silenced for a moment to think of something to say and then moved on again.  
"You know, I was not mistaken to have you as my friend. I think this friendship is really working out -."  
"I love you."  
Albert silenced her with these words and was almost speechless when Albert continued.  
"From the moment I saw you, I knew that you are the one for me, and I knew I was not mistaken. I have loved you from the very start I saw you. I know your family but I know nothing more. From the 'game of flirtation' you call to the conversation at the fair, then this! Stephanie, didn't you get it? Fate has brought us together and it is as it is!"  
"Monsieur de Morcerf, I think it is rude of you to set me up into some nonsense!" stammered Stephanie but with anxiety.  
"Do-don't.don't you have any feelings for me?"  
Stephanie stopped and was about to cry. She turned pale and clutched her dress tightly to avoid crying.  
"I'm - I'm, I'm engaged."  
"So am I, so what?"  
"No, you don't understand. My stepfather arranged the engagement. Since he was so good to me and treated me like his very own daughter, I have no choice but to follow him and be grateful. I'm a coward to say what I feel."  
"But do you love him?"  
"How about you, do you love her?"  
"No."  
"But -."  
"I don't love her, but do you love me?"  
Stephanie turned away, her eyes hot with tears and said,  
"No, I don't have any feelings for you. I-I love somebody else."  
"Who-WHO IS IT?" roared Albert, his face red and hot and was about to explode when Stephanie hugged him tightly and whispered,  
"Monsieur Danil de Rossieur."  
Albert's eyes grew fiery than before and felt his heart break into unmendable pieces.  
"He's courting me a-and I said yes. He-he's m-my fiancé," broke Stephanie into sobs.  
"Do you love him?" asked Albert anxiously. But before Albert could say another word, Stephanie turned around and walked away, leaving him scorched by despair and anger. He fell down to his knees and prayed to the Lord that this was all a dream but it wasn't.  
Suddenly, Albert saw something lying on the ground. It was a piece of paper with the lady's handwriting on it.  
  
Dearest Monsieur,  
It would be better for us to forget all the memories we had and that we even met. I hope you'll understand. Bon Voyage!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Stephanie de Affariere 


End file.
